minecraftfanfictionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Yxren
Yxren are drab-colored yet highly mysterious creatures that have the ability to regenerate their bodies into any other creature. Behavior TBC Regeneration When Yxren approach death, their heads and sides will start to glow purple with regeneration energy, which appears purple. They take 5x less damage before they jump up into the air and are locked in place, beams of the energy shooting out in a tripod angle. They can be killed while in their regeneration stage but they will take 10x less damage. An earthquake will strike when the phase begins. The beams can bring dead things back to life if they touch anything, or heal wounds. Yxren only regenerate at night if there is a moon out in the sky. The phase of regeneration only lasts for 12 seconds and is hitting the water, and the auroralike formation in the sky is the regeneration energy escaping out into the air]] they will regenerate their bodies, turning into a random creature retaining their past memories and bits of their old personalities. Their regeneration is highly random and they have little to no control over what they become. It is possible for one to regenerate into horribly demonic creatures like Defominums, Cyrres, Deformed Tduls, and Aberrant Creepers, but the odds of it happening are low compared to the odds of regenerating a passive mob body (Cows, pigs, sheep, wolves, ect.). Yxren do not change sex whilst getting a new body, even if the creature they're regenerating into is a genderless species. If Yxren (that is, their new body) get hurt within a 12-hour period after their regeneration, they can instantly heal it due to leftover regeneration energy. They cannot regenerate for another 12 days, however, and if they die after the 12 hour period they will not regenerate again - they will simply die. Yxren can only regenerate 12 times before dying regardless of whether the regeneration energy inside them is still there. As amazing as the regeneration phase looks, it is both unmeasurably tiring and painful for the Yxren (and any of its other bodies) since the very chemical compounds of their bodies are literally being switched, added, taken away, and changed at insane speed whilst having no control over whats changed. By the time they regenerate the 12th time, they may simply die afterwards due to every new regeneration being more tiring and painful than the last. They can only regenerate right before they die, not after they die. If they are killed instantly by a wound, they stay ''dead. Trivia *The phase of regeneration, unpredictability of regeneration, the rules of death, and the ability to regenerate 12 times all relates to a Time Lord's regeneration in the british sci-fi show ''Doctor Who **The only difference between the two is the possibility of death for the Yxren by the 12th regeneration, the color of the regeneration energy, the huge possible spectrum of what could possible turn out for Yxren's regenerations, and the Yxren's inability to switch sex whilst getting a new body. Time Lord regeneration energy is orange-yellow, are restricted to a human appearance, stay alive by the 12th regeneration, and can change sex whilst getting a new body Category:Mob Variations